


Reinhardt the Sweethardt

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: F/M, oho watch out yall, reinhardt is such a sweetheardt here, someone take my puns away from me thats the title, this is the most sinful thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: the best time with reinhardt is truly magical~





	Reinhardt the Sweethardt

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall like this sinful stuff

Reinhardt set you gently down on the bed, the smell of his cologne clouded your senses; he only wore it when he was trying to be romantic with you. He leaned his head into your neck and gently nipped at it some, his hands on your hips and he started to gently press you back onto the bed. You couldn't get enough of this man, he's always treated you right and has always done everything right to please you. He always wanted what was best for the both of you. And for him to be happy was for you to be happy.

“Relax dear.” His voice was soothing and he knew your body was tense and he was trying to ease you. Your body did relax under his voice and you practically melted into your touch then. His hands gently rubbed circles into your back and you leaned into his chest. “Dear, you're so tense... I'll tell you what, we don't have to have intercourse tonight, we'll just cuddle. Does that sound applicable to you?” You quickly nodded and held onto him, he already made you a homemade dinner and served some wine with it. Reinhardt was certainly a charmer, and he always proved it.

Just last week, he bought you flowers, chocolates, and even made a warm bubbly bath for you when you got home from a stressful day. He was the absolute best to you. “Dear, come on, you're spacing out again.” You turned around to see Reinhardt laying back in bed, patting next to himself. You quickly scurried to him and held him close to you. He was so warm and his heartbeat was soothing to your ears. He gently ruffled his hand into your hair and played with the strands some, “I love you so much dear.” You smiled and buried your face into his chest, you couldn't believe that you were dating this god of a man. He was gorgeous and amazing and so smart and so very very kind. 

His hand trailed down your back and held you close, pulling a blanket closely around you, gently peppering kisses to your forehead. You burrowed yourself deeper into his chest, being enveloped in his heat. He gently tilted your face up and kissed your lips softly and smiled, “I love you so much dear, I would lay down my arms any day if it meant I could keep you safe.” You felt your face flush and he held you against him, as he shut his eyes, he murmured, “Even give up my line as commander of the Freege army at this point, you mean that much to me.” You gripped onto his back some and nuzzled his chest some, “Thank you..” And with that, you could feel yourself drifting off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
